Life in a Parallel Universe
by avalanche9
Summary: Like the title says, this is my take on Rose's life in Pete's world and her relationship with her family. Will eventually be a reunion fic. The story takes place as if Rose never got back to the Doctor. No Metacrisis Doctor. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the first fanfic I have ever written. Basically I wanted to work on my writing skills so reviews would be appreciated. I love _CONSTRUCTIVE_ criticism. I know this idea has been done many times before, but I have my own vision that I wanted to share. Sorry for any mistakes, like I said, I am working on my writing. ****Hope you like it! **

****** Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who.**

_Ugh, Mondays, _Alexandra Tyler thought as she sat down at a lunch table. Her friends slowly gathered around her, each mumbling and complaining about something school related. This day was dragging on and Alex's least favorite class was coming up…English…with the horrid Mrs. Anesly. The only reason she hated the class was because of the teacher. Mrs. Anesly was around sixty years old, smelled like old pickles, and never gave Alex a good grade. Now Alex is always the first to admit that school was not her forte, but she also thought that she was a pretty good writer. She loved writing poetry, it was a good way to express her feelings, not that she would admit that to anyone. She had a reputation to uphold after all. She'd leave the geeky school loving stuff to her twin brother Tony.

Speak of the devil. Anthony Tyler had just come into the cafeteria with his nerdy posse of friends. If Alex was the cool kid with the punky style and rocker attitude, Tony was the complete opposite. She hadn't noticed what he was wearing earlier when they came to school, but now she got a full view. Her ridiculous brother had a bright blue button down shirt on, black Capri pants, and white suspenders. His strawberry blonde hair was gelled up, and he looked a proper dweebe with his square glasses on. Tony smiled at her and waved. Alex ignored him.

"Tell me again how you two are related?" Her best friend Roni asked with a laugh.

"I have no idea Roni, besides the same hair color and last name, even I can't believe he is my twin."

It was true, they did look quite similar, not identical though. _Thank God _Alex mused. She always ignored Tony while they were in public, but truthfully, they got on just fine at home. Yeah he was nerdy, but he was also incredibly funny. But as she said before, she had a reputation to uphold, and getting along with geeks was not something she did.

Normally a trouble maker, Alex had tried to be on her best behavior this past week. Her parents were out of town which usually meant parties, but her older sister was staying at the mansion to watch them, and her Mum asked her not to be too difficult for her. Jackie Tyler wasn't the strictest mother in the world, but if you made her really mad, you were in for a world of trouble.

Rose on the other hand, well, you did not want to cross her at all though Alex loved trying too. Alex didn't see her sister that much. She had a flat in London, was twenty two years older than Alex, and was married to her work. She didn't come around to the mansion a lot, at least she hadn't for seven or so years now, and so Alex didn't have a very close relationship to her. Rose was cool, for the most part, but whenever she was in charge she took her duties a little too serious making Alex's life difficult.

The bell rang and Alex was pulled from her thoughts with a groaned. Time to see the old cow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I would put the second chapter with the first, it's a bit longer and gives a bit more story. Plus I wanted to get Rose in as soon as possible. Hope you like!**

**Wish I did, but I don't own Doctor Who.**

Rose Tyler sighed as she pulled to a stop at a red light. She leaned forward and rested her head on the steering wheel, shutting her eyes for a moment. She was exhausted. The past four months had been more stressful than normal with all the extra activities happening at Torchwood. Not that she truly minded; she liked to be busy after all. It kept her mind off of certain unpleasant memories.

However, as much as she liked being busy, she was not too thrilled with her current situation. When her Mum had asked her to watch her siblings while she and Pete were out of town, Rose had quickly said yes. She loved her younger siblings and knew Jackie would feel more comfortable with her watching them than anyone else. Unfortunately, Rose was now regretting that decision.

Her Mum had called her last night from America where she and Pete were attending some important company meeting. They had run into some difficulties with a few of their clients and the conference was extended so they needed to stay for an extra week. Rose groaned as she remembered the conversation.

"_But Mum, you know how important my work is and staying at the mansion makes my commute a whole hour longer! Besides, you know how difficult Alex can be. Just last night I caught her sneaking in at two in the morning from God knows where, and did she pay any attention to my reprimand? No! She needs you, she only listens to you."_

_Jackie knew what a handful Alex could be, but she just asked Rose to be patient and that she would talk to her when they got back._

_"Besides," her Mum had said, "I remember you doing the same sort of thing when you were her age, and you turned out alright."_

Rose groaned again. She knew her mum was right, she had been exactly like Alex at that age, but Rose wasn't sixteen anymore, she was thirty nine for goodness sake. It wasn't like she and Alex didn't get along, but Alex had a wild streak that Rose did not approve of. Alex's twin brother Tony was the exact opposite. Alex was a rebel, Tony was a hipster. Tony was never in trouble. He liked books, science fiction, coffee, and history. Alex liked to party and give Jackie headaches. Rose got on more with Tony; they often had many a conversation about scientific experiments or the latest topic in his history course in high school. Alex's hobby was trouble. In fact, the whole reason that Rose was stopped at the light and not at work was because she was called in by the school's principal due to some antic of Alex's.

"What did you do now Alex?" Rose asked when she walked into the principal's office.

"Nothing," Alex mumbled, "this school is trying to suppress our right to free speech. First it was preventing us from sharing our art on the bleacher walls, now you get in trouble for telling the truth to your teachers!"

Rose remembered Jackie telling her about Alex graffiti on the school bleachers. She had actually laughed at the time. Now that she had to deal with a similar situation, Rose was not laughing. Before she could ask again what Alex had done, the principal walked in. "I assume you are Miss Tyler's sister?"

"Yes sir, I'm Rose."

"Pleasure Rose, my name is Principal Hucksley. Are you aware of why we called you in?"

"What did she do now?" Rose asked, wishing desperately to be somewhere else.

"As I understand it, Miss Tyler was in English class and was creating a disturbance. When asked to quiet down she told the teacher, a Mrs. Anesly, that it would be better if _she _quieted down as no one cared what she was talking about."

Rose looked over at Alex who shrugged. "It was true. She is a boring old toad. As if anyone found her lectures interesting. Plus, she said not paying attention in class is the biggest mistake a child can make and id be lucky if I graduated, much less get a job frying chips. She insulted me!" Alex replied indignantly.

"Tell your sister how you responded to Mrs. Anesly." The Principal commanded.

Alex huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't say anything?"

"Yes you did Alex." He turned to Rose, "apparently, Mrs. Anesly asked Alex to apologize for disrupting her class to which Alex replied, and I quote, 'your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory.'"

Rose groaned again. Why did her parents have to leave her in charge?

"Alright," Rose said, "what is her punishment for mouthing off?"

"Two week suspension." Hucksley said.

"WHAT!" Alex shouted, "You can't do that to me! I was simply exercising my right to free speech; you would think that an English teacher would appreciate that! Are you telling me that sharing opinions will result in punishment?"

Rose frowned, "Quiet Alex, don't you think you are in enough trouble as it is?" Turning the principal Rose said, "May I ask why the punishment is so severe? Yes she shouldn't talk back or insult teachers, but I hardly think that warrants such an extensive suspension." She mentally smirked; _I'm using my authoritative Torchwood speech_.

"Miss Tyler," the principal said to Rose, "your sister is in here every other day for mouthing off, defacing school property, and overall disrespect of the teachers. This is just the final straw. At least this time she didn't call Mrs. Anesly a, what was it? Oh yes, a cross-dressing piss licking dick weed."

Rose looked at Alex in disbelief, "seriously?"

"What?" Alex smiled, "have you met her?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this chapter has a couple, or at least one, rather bad word in it. You have been warned! I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The drive home was tense. Rose was mad about the situation and also puzzled on what to do about it. Now, not only did she have to watch the twins, but now she was going to have to punish Alex. She wasn't trained for this type of situation.

Just as Rose opened her mouth to scold Alex, Alex said, "No. You don't get to tell me off, you are not Mum."

"Well we have to talk about this."

"Why? Can't we just wait until Mum and Dad get home?"

"Alex," Rose turned to look at her, "This behavior needs to stop. I just want to help."

Alex gave a short laugh, "Help? I don't need help, I am doing just fine."

"You are late to class, _if _you show up at all, your grades are awful, you insult teachers, need I say more?"

"I know you're old enough, but like I said before, you are not Mum so don't talk to me like you are."

"Ugh," Rose grunted, "so you want me to leave you alone to fall into a wasted life? Why can't you be more like Tony?"

"Oh, there it is, it always comes back to this!" Alex shouted back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I am NOT Tony!" Alex yelled. "I wish everyone would stop comparing me to _Smart Tony _and _Perfect Rose_." Alex's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Is that really how you feel? Cause you are dead wrong. I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, and believe me, Mum and Dad know that."

"Then why does she treat you like you can do no wrong?"

"Sweetheart, I'm almost forty, when I was your age I was treated just like you. But I'm an adult now. Mum doesn't need to mother me anymore."

"I know, it's just, I mean… Mum always seems more concerned for you than she does for me."  
Rose was surprised. "That isn't true! Mum loves you and is very concerned about you; she just doesn't know how to reach you. I feel the same way, we just want to help."

Alex huffed, not at all happy with the turn of the conversation. Falling into her usual sarcasm she said,"Well I want a hot boyfriend with a sick tattoo and a motorbike, but we can't always have what we want." She had started to open up to Rose but then thought better of it. _She doesn't really _care Alex fumed, and with that Alex, didn't talk to Rose for the rest of the ride home.

_This was going to be a long week _Rose thought as she pulled up to the mansion.

* * *

It had been four days since Alex was suspended, and in those four days, she had spoken only two words to Rose. In fact, Rose was starting to get used to the response '_fuck you'_ whenever she said something to Alex. She just didn't understand the girl. Alex was smart, Rose could see that, she just seemed so determined to be the family failure and Rose didn't understand why.

Glancing up at the clock across her office, Rose moaned. It had been another long day at work. Torchwood was involved in a massive peace negotiation with the Verrilomites, and things were not going well. As the lead alien expert of Torchwood, Rose knew she was not going to be going home anytime soon. It was five o'clock so she knew Tony would be home; he would at least answer the phone if she called, unlike Alex.

She dialed the number and sure enough, Tony's cheerful "Tyler residence, this is Tony" greeted her.

"Hey Tony its Rose, I won't be home tonight, big problem at work, could you make sure your sister eats something and behaves while I'm gone?"

"Sure thing sis, ill just get my battle armor and go talk to her."

Rose laughed, "You know that I am the only one who needs armor around her, she is still speaking to you."

"Haha, for now she is, but with that temper, who knows how long that will last. So what is keeping you at work?"

"You know I can't say Tony."

"Oh right, I forgot, if you told me, you'd have to kill me."

"I told you before Tony, I am not a secret agent."  
"Sure," Tony responded, "you just work really odd hours and can't tell us what you do."

"Shut up kid, it's just a bank job. The organization just likes to keep all the information secret s'all."

"You can keep telling me that but I won't believe you," Tony laughed. "Oh, I hear movement upstairs, I think the monster has awoken, I best go and make sure it is fed."

"Be nice, even if she isn't."

"Will do sis, and you have fun at doing whatever it is you do!"

Rose smiled and shut her phone. Tony had a knack for always being cheerful; it was one of the things she loved about him.

Rose shifted through some of her paperwork and yawned. She hadn't been sleeping well, not that her weird work hours helped. But when she did sleep, her dreams were often so strange that they would wake her up. She had no recollection of what the dreams were about, but she always remembered singing. Sometimes she heard it when she got headaches as well. The doctors had checked her out and there was nothing wrong, but she couldn't help the strange feelings it caused in her. Oh well, no use worrying about that when she had an intergalactic treaty to work on. Back to it then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I think there is some language, nothing terrible, but I wanted to warn you. I don**'t **own Doctor Who.**

* * *

It was three in the morning by the time Rose filed away her report. The negotiation had suddenly taken a turn for the better and she was happy to be able to go home and get some sleep. Hopefully. She locked up her office and headed for her car. She was about to call home when she realized her mobile was dead. _Oh well,_ she thought, _I won't get home until 4:30 anyway, no use waking the kids up to let them know I'm coming. _She saw the house long before she drove up the drive way. _Why are all the lights on? What the HELL, is that a strobe light?!_ Rose realized what was going on and it made her very, very angry.

There had to be over a hundred people packed into her parent's mansion. She always hated when there were parties at the house; it reminded her of the first time she had been there. When she had _him_. She shook her head of those thoughts and focused on the present. "I'm going to kill her" she snarled, stepping out of the car. Music was blaring and there were several drunk kids passed out on the lawn. Tony ran up to her as soon as she entered the house.

"I am sooooo sorry, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen and no one would leave when I told them too." Tony looked tired and stressed and Rose knew he was telling her the truth. "I told her you would be angry, plus I have a vector calculus test tomorrow, well I guess today, and I need to review for it! I can't fail! But did she listen? Of course not, she said I was an overachieving dweeb and I should keep my mouth shut."

Rose looked around at the destruction and the kids who were still grinding up against each other to the music. She found the DJ setup, shut it off, and with the biggest, most deadly Torchwood voice she could muster she shouted, "Listen up! Everyone is going to leave immediately. Those who are drunk, line up outside, there is a chauffeur there who will take you home all home. Those who are not drunk had better leave at once. If you have broken anything, you will be paying for it, if you have thrown up anywhere, you will be cleaning it up, and God help me, if any one of you has had sex in this house I will tase you until your privates fall off!" Rose pulled her company issued taser out for all to see.

"ROSE!" Alex shouted, running into the room. She looked embarrassed, "No one is leaving; this isn't even your house! You can't order me around!"

Rose's anger scared off most of the party's attendees, but some of the more drunk ones stayed to watch the epic shouting match between Alex and Rose. Rose was winning hands down. Alex's retorts were just adding to her sister's anger. When one of the party attendees decided to interject a rather vulgar suggestion to Rose, she calmly turned to face the remaining stragglers and quietly said, "Leave." Her voice was quiet but her eyes were blazing, power surging off of her. Everyone left.

* * *

After making sure that all those too intoxicated to drive were taken care of, Rose set out in search of Alex.

She was surprised when her task turned out easier than she expected. Alex was sitting in the kitchen with two mugs of tea. Rose sat down opposite her and Alex nudged one of the mugs her way.

"Peace offering?" Rose said.

"I'm sorry Rose." Alex looked upset. "The whole thing was stupid, I just wanted, I don't know what I wanted, maybe to challenge you or something, but I really am sorry." Alex stared down at her mug. "Honestly it wasn't meant to get so out of control."

Rose nodded, "these situations usually do. I'm sorry too, I have not been handling anything the right way with you, we just seem to end up fighting. I just don't understand Alex. What is going on with you? I know you have always been somewhat of a rebel, but this? Is it just because Mum is gone? Did I do something? I just want to understand."

Shaking her head, Alex responded, "It's not you, or Mum, it's me." She hesitated, not quite sure she wanted to share her feelings with Rose. Deciding it might be best, Alex continued, "I act like a rebel because that seems to be the only thing that gets me noticed around here. Tony is so smart, so nice, he gets along with everyone, and I'm just not like that. I don't want to always be the unfortunate twin."

"So you act crazy to get radically different attention than your brother?"

"Yeah" Alex responded quietly. "I thought, I know it's stupid, but I thought that being so different from Tony, or even you, that Mum and Dad would see me as not just Tony's less intelligent sister, or less successful as you, they would see me as independent and strong in my own right. Does that make sense?"

"You wanted them to see you as uniquely you, and not compare you to us." Rose said, understanding. "You just went a little too far don't you think?"

"I know," Alex sighed, "It's just, I feel like a failure compared to you and Tony. I know Mum and Dad love me, and I know how frustrated they are with me, I just, I didn't think I could measure up to you two and so I thought, if I just didn't try, if I was so completely opposite to you two that they wouldn't be able to compare us. I don't know. Explaining it to you makes me see how stupid I've been, and for such a long time too."

Rose leaned forward a bit and took both of Alex's hands in her own. "Look at me Alex; you are by no means stupid. Mum and Dad do not compare us all, or have favorites, or whatever you may think. We all have insecurities you know. I used to be just like you, perhaps worse in some aspects. I dropped out of school to live with a drunken loser when I was sixteen. Didn't have any future planned, I was certain it was true love. It took me longer than I care to admit to realize my relationship with Jimmy was unhealthy. He was abusive. But still, it wasn't me who left him, he left me., and with a ton of debt I might add. I moved back in with Mum, this was before she and Dad got back together. I got a job in a shop and thought my life would never turn around. I'd be in a low down minimum wage job forever. I wasn't living in the shadow of a sibling, but I was living with my own failure, and I had no idea how to get out of it."

"What changed?" Asked Alex, her eyes focused on Rose with interest.

"I met someone," Rose responded. She got a faraway look in her eyes. "And he made me better." Alex scooted forward on her seat, clearly wanting to hear more. "How?" she asked. Rose smiled, "He showed me that there were all kinds of people out there and that I didn't need to be the smartest person in the world to still be fantastic. He showed me that I could be brilliant by just being me, he showed me how to live a better life."

"So what you are saying is that I should stop comparing myself to others and just be me?"

"It's all you can do Alex. You are never going to be Tony or me, so why are you comparing yourself to us? The only person you can compete with is yourself, so just be the best you that you can be. Mum and Dad are not comparing you to me and Tony, they are proud of all of us for very different reasons because we are all very different people."

"Thank you," Alex said, and she meant it. Just like the man who made Rose better, Rose had made Alex want to be better. "This is nice you know."

"What?" Rose asked.

"Talking to you. We may be sisters, but we never talk."

"We don't do we?" Rose agreed.

"Yeah, it's probably because of how I act, but, it's, you have always seemed so far away to me."

Rose looked taken aback. "I do?"

"Yeah, I mean, of course with our age gap we wouldn't be really close, but it just always seemed like your work, whatever that is, is so much more important to you than Tony and I, even Mum and Dad."

Rose felt horrible. Had she really been that distant? She loved her family. She had always enjoyed playing with her little siblings; they meant the world to her. After her attempt with the dimension cannon had failed, she knew she had changed. She could live in a world where there was a small hope of seeing _him _again, but once she lost that, she just dove into working on keeping the world safe. She had to work on something; she just didn't realize what she had become until now. How could she do that to her family?

Alex watched her sister carefully. She was surprised at how much her admission seemed to affect Rose. Rose had always been somewhat of a mystery to Alex. When she was younger, she remembered loving when her big sister would visit. She would tell her and Tony fantastical tales of living manikins, cat nuns, and werewolves. Yet somewhere between childhood and the age Alex was now, Rose had stopped coming by as much. Alex was never given a reason why, but she saw the change in Rose. Gone was the energetic, determined, if slightly sad sister Alex grew up admiring. In place was a woman whose sole purpose in life was working, and her eyes had a dead look about them that bothered Alex to no end.

As far as Alex knew, Rose's life was relatively normal. She had known about her dropping out of school, but Rose had gone back a few years later, received her A levels, and now had a quite successful job and impressive salary. Hearing her talk about Jimmy was a surprise. She hadn't known about his abusiveness or the debt, but seeing how Rose had been able to overcome that was admirable. And who was this guy who helped her get better? Alex found herself burning with a desire to know all about her sister's life all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry." Alex was snapped out of her thoughts by Rose's apology. She looked sad.

"What?" Alex asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry for distancing myself; I never quite realized what I was doing. So, I am so sorry."

Alex felt a sudden urge to hug Rose, and as she wrapped her arms around her sister, she heard Rose sniff. "Me too Rose, I am sorry for my behavior, but you know what? I think we are finding a relationship out of this, and that makes me really happy."

"Me too." Rose said, hugging Alex tightly.

"Well," Rose moved back, releasing Alex. "It's been a long day, and I think my bed is calling. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Rose."

They both smiled at each other and Rose kissed Alex's forehead.

"I'm glad we talked, and thanks for the tea." Rose headed towards the kitchen door.

"I'm always good for tea! Good night sis."


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is kind of a long one. I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to start a new chapter so I just threw it all in there. I don't own Doctor Who **

* * *

Tony was shocked to say the least at how well his sisters had been getting on since their epic fight during the party. That next morning, Alex had gotten up, called some of her friends in, and they worked on cleaning up the party mess. The fact that Alex was cleaning was one thing, but that she had started on her own accord, Tony didn't know what to think. He always suspected Rose had some superhuman power, but completely changing Alex's personality? Even Rose wasn't capable of that!

Yet over the next few days, things only seemed to improve. Both of his sisters were trying their best to mend fences, and they were getting along amazingly. By the time his parents got home, Alex and Rose seemed to be proper mates. Jackie and Pete were equally as shocked as Tony had been but seemed to accept it easily.

Jackie insisted on being filled in on everything that happened since she was gone. She ushered Rose into the kitchen and, while making some tea, demanded a full explanation. Rose obliged her and was surprised at how calm Jackie took it. "You are amazing, you know that Rose?"

Rose grimaced at that, her mind slipping to someone else who often told her how amazing and brilliant she was. She had never really understood why though, shop girl that she had been.

"Thanks Mum, but I made a mess of everything; it is shocking how well it all turned out."

"True, and we all know where you learned how to muddle things up before fixing them. What was his motto? Make it up as you go right?"

"Mum," Rose warned, "please don't."

"Oh Rose, it has been so long, I know what he meant to you, but isn't it time to move on sweetheart?"

"I have tried Mum, you know that, I went out on those dates you set up, I have given normal life a shot, but I am tired Mum, I am really tired, and every time I think of him or you or Mickey mentions him, I just feel the hole in my heart grow larger. You didn't move on when Dad was gone did you, so how do I move on?"

"I know sweetheart, but you have done everything you can to find him. He isn't coming back."

"Who isn't coming back," Alex asked, walking into the kitchen.

"It's nothing," Rose mumbled, "I have to get to work."

Alex watched as her Mum looked sadly at Rose. "You are coming back tonight for dinner though right?" Jackie asked.

"Course Mum, wouldn't miss your stories for the world!" False cheer entering Rose's voice.

_What is going on?_ Alex thought as Rose took a last sip of tea and left for work.

* * *

It had been over two months since Rose had been to the mansion. She had been on a field assignment for most of those months, and then spent the rest recovering from a nasty injury she had received from a Manglodonian Spear Guard.

Rose never wanted her siblings to see her injuries. Not only would they ask questions she couldn't, and didn't want to answer, but she also didn't want anyone to worry about her.

Now that she was back in her London flat, Rose was ready and eager to see her family again. Jackie practically knocked her off her feet in a tackle styled hug when she arrived at the mansion for her mandatory 'Welcome Home Dinner'. Pete smiled when he caught Rose's eye and shook his head at his wife's antics. Alex and Tony were also thrilled to see her again. After the normal inquiries about her trip, (they knew she wouldn't be able to tell them anything anyway), they both started talking at the same time, trying to tell her all about what they had been up too while she was away.

"Whoa there, slow down!" Rose laughed. "Now, who wants to talk first?"

They all gathered in the living room, Jackie poured some tea, and Tony launched into a monologue about this test and that; which ones he aced, (all of course), what book he was currently reading, and what an idiot his math teacher is. He also proudly talked about his upcoming science fair and how this was the year that he would beat his arch nemesis, Reginald Callaghan the Fourth.

Jackie decided to talk next. She told Rose about the new department store going in downtown, what her latest hobby was (thrift shopping apparently), and her plans for the upcoming gala the Tyler family was hosting.

Pete looked ill every time Jackie mentioned something that sounded incredibly expensive, which she did a lot. "Quite making faces you," Jackie scolded, "s'not like we'll starve, and this is for charity!"

"Anything for you Jacks," Pete said sweetly.

The bell rang for dinner moments later, (Rose could never get used to mansion life). As the family headed towards the dining room, Rose looked over at Alex, who had remained quiet after her original outburst.

"What about you?" Rose asked

"I'll tell you later, didn't really want to talk about it in front of everyone anyway," Alex replied.

* * *

After dinner, Alex and Rose took a walk around the grounds. Walking had become somewhat of a tradition they had started. They both loved being outdoors. Rose would always stare up at the sky and Alex just loved the feel of the wind around her.

"So…" Rose trailed off, "something happened while I was away. You seem different."Rose gave Alex a pointed look. "Not pregnant are you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Alex sarcastically responded.

"Haha, okay, but it _is_ a boy isn't it?"

"Sort of," Alex seemed embarrassed.

"Spill," Rose said

"Well, after we had our heart to heart, I decided to try and be a little less," Alex paused, "I suppose unapproachable would be the right term. I started to meet more people at school which made me realize what a jerk I have been. Most of my fellow classmates are really cool. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of weirdoes too, but lucky for them, Tony is always open to expanding his group of creeps! Anyway, last month we got a new student, Sam." Alex blushed again, making Rose grin.

"Well then, tell me about this _Sam._"

"He is really smart, cute, he runs track so he's athletic, and he is sooo polite! Not at all my usual type. Rose," Alex gave her a meaningful look, "he _holds the door open _for me, well, everyone, but he goes out of his way to do it for _me_!"

Rose was laughing by then, "Aww, he sounds like a sweetheart, have you gone out yet?"

Alex gave a frustrated sigh, "No, for such a nice and popular guy, he is kinda shy. He hasn't asked me out."

"And why, dear sister, have _you_ not asked him out? Modern civilization seems to be comfortable with women making the first move, and waiting on a guy does not sound like you at all!"

"Agh, I know! Normally I would, but every time I talk to him I feel so giddy and stupid that I can never remember to ask. Plus, this doesn't feel like other times. I want him to ask me because that makes it more special, that a nice guy would single me out. Am I being silly?"

"Not at all, but Alex, if you are really into this guy, maybe you should try and make things happen. Don't wait around hoping cause you may live to regret it."

Sighing, Alex nodded. She linked her arm through Rose's as they walked and leaned her head on her shoulder. "I love being sisters again. I know I could talk to Mum about this, but I like talking to you better."

Rose kissed the top of Alex's head. "Thanks sis, I do too. But just so you know, if you do talk to Mum about boys, don't listen to a word she says. Take it from someone who didn't have a sister to talk too, Mum's advice sucks!"

The girls laughed as they continued on their path.

"Rose," Alex said suddenly, head popping up off of Rose's shoulder, "What about you? Boys I mean."

"Nothing to tell really. I work mostly, no prospects there, and sometimes I come here for dinner. I don't really do much else."

"Why don't you date though? I mean seriously Rose, there are a ton of guys out there who would love a shot at you, why are you not interested?"

"I just," Rose seemed to be considering her answer, "I don't need that."

"You don't want any romance in your life?" Alex was surprised. "You constantly cry in those stupid romance movies, I always thought of you as a romantic at heart."

"Well, I guess you're wrong."

"Oh come on sis. Everyone wants romance, even the kind in those stupid movies. I may make fun of it, pretend like I'm too hard core for it, but deep down I still want my own epic love story. To be treated as if I am the only person who matters, to have someone look at me with eyes full of love. What?" Alex asked at the look on Rose's face.

Rose smirked, "you are a proper poet you know that? I think meeting Sam has made you soft." Her smile widened.

"S'cuse me if I dream of having someone who loves me. I think that life is better with two. I just hope someday I can find someone who wants to go through life with me, hand in hand." Rose made a funny face at that, and Alex was shocked to tears forming in her eyes. Giving Alex a watery smile, Rose said, "I hope you find that too Alex, cause it's the best feeling in the world."

Rose gave Alex a quick hug, blinking away the tears and the memories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Rose bounced between working and helping Alex win over her shy prince charming. Though she still had yet to meet Mr. Sam Princeton (hence the prince charming name), she shared Alex's frustration with the boy.

From what Alex had told her, Sam was a perfect gentleman. He would try to talk to Alex as much as possible, often brought her coffee, but their conversations were static and boring, at least according to Alex.

When he was not talking with Alex, he was all charm and humor; everyone liked him. Rose took this as a good sign. Sam obviously couldn't act like himself around Alex so he was definitely in to her. Why else would he be so awkward yet still try and talk to her all the time?

That seemed to cheer Alex up, but they still needed to work on getting them on a date. Then, opportunity struck.

The Tyler Gala was an important fundraiser Pete hosted every year. Now Rose would normally figure out some clever excuse to not attend, but this time was going to be about Alex, she had to be there to support her.

"Ask him to our lame fundraiser?" Alex looked skeptical, "that would be a _great_ first date. Plus, I wanted him to ask me remember?"

Rose shook her head, "Not quite what I was thinking. I looked up his family to find out what they do, yes I know, a bit creepy, but as luck would have it, his dad is big in real estate."

"And how is that lucky?"

"Well, this is a fundraiser we are talking about and Sam's parents are just the sort Pete asks to these things! We simply invite the whole family to the Gala!"

Alex looked thoughtful, "that could work, but how do we know if Sam will come?"

"That is entirely up to him and his feelings for you. Make sure he is well aware of the fact that you will be there, and if he shows up, you will know he likes you enough to come to an incredibly boring function!" Rose beamed and Alex laughed, "okay, we have a plan!"

* * *

When the Gala rolled around, Rose begrudgingly came early to the mansion to_ 'help'_ with last minute tweaks. While Jackie ran around shouting orders at the staff, Rose worked on fixing her hair and staying out of her Mum's way.

"Are you hiding too?" Alex's voice came from around a corner.

"Not at all, I just think my hair should be my first priority in this situation, don't you?" Rose grinned cheekily at her.

"I am so nervous," Alex said, "What if he doesn't come? I really like him, despite how awkward it always is around him, he just feels right."

Rose nodded, "don't worry sweetheart, I know he will come, he would be an idiot not too."

"That sounds like a Mum response there sis."  
Rose feigned a look of horror, "Oh no! Its beginning! I always dreaded the day I would turn into Mum!"

"Speaking of Mum, you know why she wanted you to come to this thing, don't you?"

At Alex's small smirk Rose groaned. "She is going to set me up isn't she? I told that woman! I told her no more set ups, they never work!"

Alex laughed, "You nailed it! She is setting you up with my friend Roni's older brother Nick."

"Nick," Rose wrinkled her nose, "do you know him?"

"Yeah, a bit, well, he's a nice bloke, great body, hair is a bit thin though, and Roni hates him."

"Oh? Why's that?"  
"Cause he's her brother, duh! No, I think she said he is a bit of a player, likes hot girls and is not willing to commit."

"Well that's it then."

"Don't like the player thing huh? You know, bit of bad boy wouldn't do you any harm."

"That's not it at all," Rose grinned. "It's his hair. I happen to like guys with really great hair!"

Both girls burst into giggles, unfortunately giving away their position.

Jackie rounded on them, "what are you two laughing about? Don't you know there is work to be done? Up up up!" And with that, they were put to work until guests started to arrive.

* * *

Alex started fidgeting with her hands once guests started to arrive. She stood by an upstairs window that had a good view of the driveway so she could see when Sam arrived. Half an hour later, she was starting to get upset; he still wasn't here. _This is stupid_, she thought, _you don't get this upset over a boy you haven't even dated_!

Just as she was about to head downstairs to be social, she saw Sam and his family get out of their car. She gulped, "here goes nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. **

* * *

Things were actually going quite well for Alex. The fundraiser was a lot more fun with Sam there, and he was being surprisingly more forward.

When she first greeted him, he gave her a giant smile, introduced her to his parents, and then asked her to dance.

The ballroom in the Tyler mansion was full of laughing couples with a variety of dance abilities. As Alex danced with Sam, he suddenly blurted out how pretty she looked, causing both of them to blush. But when she smiled at him, he relaxed more and they were able to have a comfortable conversation. After a couple of dances, they spotted Alex's friend Roni with one of Sam's friends, and they went over to join them. The evening turned out to be better than Alex could have hoped.

Rose, however, was not having such a good time. Nick was okay, but a little conceited, and Alex had been right, his hair was awfully thin. She talked with him for half an hour, paying more attention to how happy Alex was than to Nick's conversation. He did ask her to dance, and when no excuse readily came to her mind, she had to accept. However, when the dance ended and Nick went to get refreshments, Rose took her opportunity to escape.

Sam and his family had to take off after only a few hours at the gala, all of them were grateful for the invite, and glad to have been able to contribute to the fundraiser. Right after Alex had seen them off, her Mum barreled down onto her.

"Have you seen your sister?" Jackie sounded quite miffed.

"No, not since she was dancing with Nick an hour or so ago." Alex replied.

"We need to find her. Nick seems lovely, why can't she just _try _to make it work?"

Alex found Rose sitting on one of the stone benches in the garden, staring up at the sky. Rose looked stunning. She had a dark blue off the shoulder dress on and her blonde hair was splayed over her shoulders in large soft curls. The light from the house gave her a soft silhouette, and Alex felt a bit envious. Alex was perfectly aware of her own looks. In fact, she often used them to tease boys at parties, but Rose was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hiya," Alex plopped down next to Rose.

"That was ladylike," Rose said with a grin.

"Oh, you know me, a proper lady."

"You definitely look the part tonight, and I think Sam noticed too."

Alex blushed, "Yeah, it went really well. But what about you? Didn't like Nick too much I gather."

Sighing, Rose said, "He is not my type at all, I don't know what Mum was thinking. I gave it a try though, just wasn't right."

"Ah well, maybe next time. I'm sure that there is someone out there for everyone!" Alex gave Rose's shoulder a nudge.

"Yeah…maybe."

"You girls alright?" Jackie asked, suddenly appearing from around a tree.

"Yeah Mum, just having a bit of a heart to heart." Rose smiled.

"Lord Rose, you can't keep running off on guys like that! Nick is a lovely guy, come back in and try a little harder." Jackie scolded.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I think I'll grab a cuppa then head to my room, bit of a headache." Not a lie, but definitely an excuse Rose thought.

Jackie gave her a scrutinizing look and sighed. "All right missy," Jackie conceded, "but one of these days you are going to have to start dating again. I don't want to see you waiting forever for no reason."

"Course Mum, I'll get right on that." Rose lied, hugging Alex and then headed off to her guest room, happy her Mum had demanded she stay the night.

When she got to her room, she didn't even bother taking her dress off; she just flopped on the bed. Closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, she heard it, the signing. It sounded so sad and so very familiar. Focusing on it she allowed it to lull her into a restless sleep.

* * *

Alex knew Rose had a headache but wanted to say goodnight after the Gala ended. She was really growing fond of her sister, realizing how truly amazing she was. As she walked up to the guest room door she paused. _What was that noise? Crying? _Alex knocked. No answer. She tried the handle and the door creaked open. She froze at the scene. She saw Rose twisting about, tears pouring down her face. "Help me!" Rose cried in her sleep, "Why does it hurt? Why? WHY?! HELP _ME_!" Rose screamed. Alex swung around, hearing footsteps, then her Mum ran in. "Rose!" Jackie cried, Alex couldn't move. _What was happening?_

Her Mum started shaking Rose, "wake up sweetheart; it's just a dream, wake up! You are safe Rose, no one is hurting you. WAKE UP!"

Rose's eyes flew open and she shot up. Jackie jumped back with a shriek. Alex's mouth fell open. Rose's eyes were glowing.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, it's late and I am tired, so i am very sorry for the quality of this chapter and the last one. I have tried to review them, but...Anyway, hope you still enjoy them, i will probably try to fix them another time, i just wanted to get them on. Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who.**

* * *

When she woke up, the first thing Rose noticed was how horrible she felt. Her head was killing her and her limbs felt heavy, almost dead. The singing in her head was so loud that she couldn't concentrate on anything around her. But for the first time, the singing was clear enough to understand. It was in a beautiful language that Rose did not recognize but seemed to comprehend.

The song was a promise. _I am coming my cub_ it said, over and over. _What did that mean?_ Rose wondered.

She pulled herself up to a sitting position, looking around her room confused. She was in the guest room at her parent's mansion, but that wasn't what confused her. Not only was her Mum sleeping in the chair next to her bed, but Alex, Tony, Pete, and Mickey were slouched in various chairs around the room.

Mickey, the only one awake in the room, noticed her sit up. Walking over to her bedside, he said, "Hey, you alright?"

The sound of his voice stirred Jackie awake, and with a yawn, she sat up

"Sweetheart, you're awake! How are you feeling? Okay?" Jackie fawned over her as she streched.

"Yeah Mum, I'm fine, no need to fuss. Actually, why are you fussing? Why are you even in here? And you Mickey, what is going on?"

"You will not be asking the questions missy, I will." Rose blanched at Jackie's dark and stern tone. _What was that about?_ Her Mum was definitely awake now. She glanced at Mickey, expecting him to explain, but he simply looked at Jackie to continue.

Keeping her tone quiet so as to not wake the others, Jackie continued. "You are going to tell me exactly what happened to you when you were flying around in that blue box! You changed, how?"

Rose looked between her Mum and Mickey. "How'd ya mean?" She said innocently.

"Come on babe," Mickey said, "none of that. You were with the Doctor for a long time, obviously something happened that made you this way."

"What way?" Rose was feeling frustrated, "What is this about?"

"Your eyes Rose! They were glowing gold. You were having a bad dream, or something, and when I tried to wake you up, your eyes looked like they were on fire. Then you passed out. You have been out for eight hours now."

Rose felt fear creep into her. _No _she thought, _it can't be._ "I think, I think I know what happened, but I thought he took it out of me. It would kill me if he didn't take it out!"

"What?" Mickey and Jackie asked at the same time.

"Bad Wolf," Rose frowned in thought. _If Bad Wolf was here, last time it led her back to the Doctor, maybe, just maybe, a_ grin formed on Rose's face. "I might be able to get back!"

* * *

"Don't be silly Rose; even the Doctor said there was no way, on that beach, you remember. He said you can't get back!" Jackie didn't want Rose to go through this again; last time nearly broke her apart.

"I have to try," Rose argued. "You don't understand. I don't age. Look at me! I am almost forty and I look like I could be twenty five! I don't die either, and before you ask me how I know, Torchwood. There were two missions that should have been my last, but both times, I just woke up, completely healed. The only thing I can think of is Bad Wolf, he didn't take it all out of me. I should be dead at least two times over now, instead, I am immortal!"Realization was dawning on Rose. "The singing."

"What singing?" Mickey looked worried, was Rose going mad?

"In my dreams, Mickey, I think the TARDIS is singing to me! We are connected somehow. There must be a way back."

Her sudden outburst woke the rest of the room up. Alex and Tony both threw their arms around her, telling her how worried they had been. She sheepishly fed them some ridiculous story to prevent them from asking too many questions. As much as she loved them, she really didn't want to share the truth of what was happening to her with them yet. Though they deserved to know, now was not the time. To tell them about what was happening to her now would mean she would have to tell them about the Doctor, and she didn't know if she would ever be ready for that.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, Alex is starting to figure out a few more things about her family. Hope you are enjoying. I don't own Doctor who.**

* * *

Alex mulled over what had just happened. She knew Rose's story about being bitten by some kind of luminescent fish while scuba diving, or whatever the hell she had been talking about, was complete bull. Unfortunately, she never had a chance to ask.

Rose had left the mansion soon after waking up, despite Jackie's protests. After that, she had apparently been sent on some kind of assignment for her 'bank' job and would be gone for about two months.

Alex hated that Rose was lying to her. She lied about what happened last night, she lied about her job, what else was she lying about? And why lie?

Alex and Tony talked about everything that happened, trying to figure Rose out, but the more they thought about it, the more confusing Rose became.

To add more strangeness to the situation, Alex had started having very vivid and disturbing dreams. Ever since she had looked into Rose's glowing eyes, things were different.

Her dreams were the weirdest change. Most of the time she was running from strange creatures, but instead of being terrified, she was laughing and enjoying the chase. Even though she knew she was in danger, Alex felt as if everything would be alright, like someone had her back.

In some dreams, she was lost in a dark wood. Those dreams had started around a month and a half after seeing Rose's eyes glow.

In the dream, she was injured, and unlike other times, she was actually afraid. She would hold her side as she moved through the dense trees. At first, she had another person with her, looking out for her, but now, she was all alone, searching for a way out. Pain coursed through her body, and, pulling her hand away from her side, she saw it was stained red. _How had she been injured_? The dream always made her feel terrified.

That dream was never the same; it was always changing, getting worse each time. She was growing weaker in that dream. Thankfully, she rarely had it, maybe once a week, if that.

Other times, her dreams were sad and full of emotion. The one she had most often had her standing on a beach. She was saying goodbye to someone, someone she loved with all her heart. He was about to tell her something important, when he disappeared. Every time he disappeared, Alex would wake up, tears falling from her eyes. She felt all the emotions so clearly. She hated going to sleep, not knowing which dream she would have, and she dreaded the emotional aspect that always came with the dreams.

There were also other things she noticed besides her dreams. She had been in Spanish class when she first noticed it. Alex was okay at Spanish, but she was by no means fluent, especially now that she was so tired all the time. As she sat in class, listening to the teacher prattle on in Spanish, she noticed how easy it was to understand the conversation. Then, when the teacher asked her a question, Alex was able to answer it in perfect Spanish, even though she hadn't really been paying close attention. This wasn't terribly strange, she was bound to be getting better in Spanish, she had taken it for a couple years after all, but then it got really weird.

While walking through the hallway, she saw one of her Korean friends. Alex went up to say hi when she noticed she was on the phone. Alex heard her speaking Korean, but the odd thing was that Alex could understand it. She knew it wasn't English, and she didn't know a lick of Korean, but somehow, she understood.

She really wanted Rose to come back; she knew Rose would have the answers, or at least make her feel better about the whole thing. This seemed incredibly important so she knew Rose wouldn't lie to her this time. _Why was this happening_? She thought. If her suspicions were correct, it had something to do with Rose and her golden eyes.

* * *

Alex's next class was English with the dreaded Mrs. Anesly. Anesly had finally forgiven Alex for her rude comments that had gotten her suspended, but she still did not like her.

The entire class groaned when Mrs. Anesly cheerfully told them about their exciting new assignment. It was a ten page 'family history' paper and twenty minute presentation.

Alex promptly stood up in the middle of class and apologized to everyone in advance for her boring report. Everyone but Mrs. Anesly laughed.

Alex knew family wasn't that interesting. Sure they were rich, her father had created a sort of empire with his energy drinks, but other than that, she figured she would be lucky to find some royalty in her blood. That might add some spice to the report.

She started her research by asking her mum about her ancestry. Jackie had looked surprised, then she looked confused as she thought about the question, and then told Alex to ask her father. Obviously her mum knew nothing about her families past.

When Alex asked her dad, he told her about his parents and grandparents, nothing too interesting there, then he told her to check out the library archives, she might have more luck there.

Two days later, she was sitting in the library with a very confused expression on her face. Her research had yielded some surprisingly strange results. What she found of her ancient history, or as far back as she was able to find, was not really interesting. She was distantly related to French royalty and had a great great great uncle on her father's side who had been a big time war hero. That was kinda cool, but what she found cooler and incredibly puzzling was more recent history.

Her dad was apparently a hero in the Cyberwars, a rather disturbing event that had been thoroughly suppressed by the London politicians. From the articles she found, Alex read that Pete had been somewhat of a secret agent, infiltrating Cybus industries, working to take it down from the inside. That certainly was cool, but then came the perplexing part. Her Mum, Jackie Tyler, was reportedly killed and converted into a cyberman during the war. Pete Tyler was apparently living alone for a few years until his dead wife suddenly returned, bringing a full grown daughter with her.

The tabloids certainly had a field day with that one. The amount of rumors and speculations were enormous. Jackie and Pete gave a public statement, squashing most of the rumors, but people were still skeptical. According the her parent's statement, during the Cyberwars, Pete, concerned about his dangerous role as a double agent, sent his wife somewhere safe, making it look like she was dead. As for their grown daughter, they had allegedly sent her away while she was young, not wanting her to grow up with the media following her every move. That seemed to have worked since no one knew Rose even existed. Rose was kept at a boarding school and her parents regularly visited her in secret. While Jackie was supposedly dead, she was actually living with her daughter, staying off the radar. They came back when Pete felt it was safe.

Now Alex new her parents could be overbearing and overprotective, but the whole thing just seemed weird and out of character.

In the early years of her return, Rose was often hailed by the tabloids as the 'Illusive Lost Heiress'. Most of the articles were about Rose's dating life, or lack thereof. The popular tabloid speculation on that was that Rose had had her heart broken before her return to society. Rose never stepped forward to make a statement on her personal life. She definitely tried to stay out of the limelight.

There was another article about how Jackie and Pete got remarried, then a bit about her Mum's pregnancy with twins. She didn't even bother looking at the articles about her and Tony, totally not interesting.

Alex just didn't know what to do with all of the information. It all seemed too wacky to be true. She had to tell Tony about this, he would love to try and muddle out a plausible explanation. Alex really wanted to ask Rose about it, but, since she was still gone on her business trip, it would have to wait along with all of her other questions.

Alex sighed. How was she supposed to write a report on all of this? Mrs. Anesly hated her already; she didn't want her to think she had made up her entire family history on top of that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose is in a bit of trouble off world. I think in the next chapter I will start wrapping things up. Plus, I still have the reunion to write. I have finally decided which Doctor Rose will reunite with, that was kind of a hard decision. Anyway, hope you are enjoying it. I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Rose was cold and everything around her was pitch black. She felt her side, checking to make sure her makeshift bandage was still clean. She couldn't afford an infection. It was almost two weeks since she was injured, and the wound kept reopening. Though she couldn't die, she could still suffer from injuries, and Rose did not want to live through the pain of an infected wound. She had to get out of here.

Torchwood had sent her and two other agents to the forest planet of Andor. Intel had suggested that the planet had a power source that could run the entire Earth on clean energy for five hundred years. However, not only was that information wrong, but the planet was not uninhabited as the initial reports had claimed.

The team had come across the native creatures about a month into their expedition. They were clearly not friendly, and attacked the moment they spotted the Torchwood agents.

One agent was killed in the first encounter, and Rose took a knife to her side. Agent Mulligan had managed to pull her to safety, but they lost a significant amount of gear in the process, including their off world communication equipment and their transporters.

The next few days, Rose and agent Mulligan tracked the Andorians, trying to devise a plan to get their things back so they could call for help or transport home. Three days in, Mulligan left Rose at their makeshift shelter to hunt for some food. He never returned.

Now, two weeks later, Rose felt weak and out of ideas. She had continued tracking the creatures, trying to keep up with them and plan on getting her transporter back, but she was just too tired. She thought about killing herself so that she would wake up, fully restored, but she didn't quite know how the process worked, and now was not the time to experiment.

Without her strength, she could only hope for rescue. Two weeks without contact should be enough, plus, the mission was only supposed to be two months long. Now that the two months were up, she could only pray someone would come. She wasn't going to last much longer, and who knew how many times she would come back from death.

The singing in her dream that night was even louder than before. Ever since she decided it was the TARDIS singing, she had been looking for a way to get back to the Doctor…with absolutely no luck. When she heard the singing, she would listen carefully, hoping for some kind of instructions, but nothing came, only the promise, _I am coming_.

Her eyes snapped open as a sharp pain coursed through her. They had found her. The Andorians loomed over her; one had its foot pressing painfully against her wound.

"Unwelcome. You die!" It snarled. Rose was grateful the TARDIS translator still worked in her head; it usually made her life easier. She tried to tell them she meant them no harm, but it only snarled and pulled its spear out. She just felt powerless.

Rose listened to the singing and its promise. _Help me!_ She thought._ Come now; come while I am still here!_

Rose knew what was about to happen. She had no way out. With a growl, the creature plunged its spear into her chest. Rose saw golden light, then died.

* * *

When she woke, there was no sign of the Andorians, and by the mess of the foliage around her, it looked like they left in a hurry.

Glancing down, she noticed her bandage had fallen off. She inspected her wound and felt relief wash over her. It was gone. All of her scabs and bruises were gone as well. _Dying had its perks _she mused.

Now that she was restored to full strength, finding the Andorian camp was easy. She waited till night, not wanting to scare them any more than she figured she already had.

Rose quietly slipped in, located her equipment, then left. No casualties, just the way she liked it. She sadly thought of the two agents who had died. It wasn't really the Andorian's fault. They were plainly primitive creatures, probably terrified of the strangers in their midst. Yet it still made her heart heavy, thinking of the men she has lost over the years, especially this time as the mission was based on false intel. _Someone was not doing their job right_ she thought angrily.

She glanced around before pressing her transporter button, glad to be leaving the dark and damp forest of Andor. Feeling a whoosh of air as the transporter activated, she sighed, she was going home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, been a while hasnt it? Sorry about that. Anyway, moving along. I dont own doctor who.**

* * *

Alex flopped down on her bed with a groan. She couldn't remember the last time she was this mad. She had gathered up all the articles she could find on her family, thinking she would ask her mum to explain it all to her. Jackie had been anything but obliging. All she had said was, "what is there to explain? It's all there, and believe me sweetheart, your dad and I were going to tell you, it just never came up."

It was clear her mum did not want to talk, so Alex's next move was to corner her dad.

Pete Tyler was a hard man to get information off of, unless you were his daughter. Over the years, Alex had perfected her ability to get her dad to do what she wanted. This time, however, she decided to bring backup. She had told Tony all about her research, and he was more than willing to help her find out more.

"I always thought the parentals were hiding something," he had said after Alex showed him her findings, "I don't see why they would lie to us though."

When Pete came home from work, the twins cornered him in his office. "Hey kids, what's up?" Pete asked, sitting behind his desk and looking incredibly tired. _ Good_, Alex smiled, _if he is tired, this will be even easier_.

Alex and Tony sat down opposite Pete's desk. Tony grabbed the articles Alex had collected and tossed them to his dad. Pete arched a brow, then picked over the articles, his shoulders slumping as he worked things out.

"Talk," Alex demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

Pete let out a sigh but remained silent.

"Look," Tony said, "we know what the articles say, but they don't really make any sense. Is this all true?"

"Somewhat," Pete answered, leaning back into his seat. "The truth was construed a bit though." He rubbed his eyes and leaned forward. "I guess it is time you know the whole truth; I just wish Rose was here, this concerns her too. Would one of you go and get your mum? I think she should be a part of this conversation."

When Jackie joined them, Pete began his tale. He told them about the Cyberwars and his work as a double agent for Torchwood. He told them how Rose, Mickey, and another man had come from a parallel universe to help fight the cybermen. Rose _was_ his daughter, but not exactly. Her father was Pete Tyler, a version of himself from Rose's universe, but he had died when she was a baby. And _his _Jackie Tyler had died during the Cyberwar.

"So, you didn't send Mum away after all, she was converted!" Alex felt nauseous.

"Yes, but that was this world's version of Jackie Tyler, and that Jackie wasn't your Mum." Pete said reassuringly.

"Nope," Jackie added. "I'm the Jackie from the parallel universe. Rose came back to my universe after they stopped the cybermen. Mickey stayed in this universe though. Me and Rose were pulled over permanently during a different battle. We got stuck here, no way back to our universe, but it was okay. I had lost my first Pete twenty years before, and Pete had lost his Jackie, I know it is kind of confusing, but it worked for us. We never stopped loving each other, and we got a second chance."

"What about other guy you mentioned? The one that came with Rose and Mickey to this universe."Tony asked, "What happened to him?"

Pete opened his mouth to respond but Jackie cut him off. "You will have to ask Rose about that. It is her story to tell, and it is a difficult subject for her. However, I will say that he is still in our original universe."

"So what's Torchwood? You said you worked as an agent for them," Alex asked her dad, "that name also kept popping up during my research."

Pete took a deep breath and began telling his children exactly what their father did for a living. Aliens and all.

* * *

"So Rose isn't on some bank job after all…I knew it!" Tony was ecstatic.

"Let me get this straight. Our sister is on another world looking for some alien power source that could be the foundation of 100% pure clean energy?" Alex was still having trouble wrapping her head around all the information.

Her parents had been surprisingly forthcoming with information, answering almost every question Alex and Tony asked. Alex hadn't told them about her dreams or her sudden understanding of every single language out there though. She wanted to talk to Rose about that first, it felt like a better plan.

"Actually," Pete said, pulling Alex from her thoughts, "Rose got back this afternoon. She had us worried there for a bit, we lost communications for two weeks, but everything turned out fine. The power source turned out to be a bust though and we lost two fine agents. Rose is pretty shaken up about it; she won't be coming for dinner tonight."

Her Dad spent a good two hours before dinner going over how everything they had just heard was top secret and punishment would be severe if any of the information got out. Alex grumbled how she couldn't put it into her English report anyway. "I can just see Mrs. Anesly's face, vein throbbing in her forehead as she yells at me for making my family history into a science fiction movie," She said.

Tony had just shrugged saying, "who would believe me anyway."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I dont own doctor who.**

* * *

Rose stood outside the Tyler Mansion doors deep in thought. She had gotten back to Earth two weeks ago and hadn't come to see her family yet. In fact, most of her time she spent by herself. Something about being so alone and injured on Andor had really gotten to her. Rose liked to think of herself as tough, she had come a long way since a certain alien told her to run in the basement of Henriks.

The main reason she had stayed away though was because Pete had told her that the twins knew about Torchwood and the parallel universe. They were going to have even more questions once they saw Rose, and she was in no mood to answer them, but then, she never was.

_You have to go in,_ Rose scolded herself, _they are family and they deserve to know the truth. _She combed a hand through her blonde hair. _But the truth hurts to think about, let alone explain to someone._ Steeling her resolve, Rose lifted a hand and knocked.

* * *

Surprisingly, dinner was calm, and only a few questions about Torchwood came up, nothing too emotionally difficult. Rose was thankful for that.

Alex and Tony were thrilled with how awesome their family was. Both wanted to hear every exciting adventure Pete and Rose had had while on the job. She and her Dad took turns sharing stories about less sensitive missions.

The twins wanted to know how different the parallel universe was from theirs. Jackie answered most of those. The only thing that came to Rose's mind about the differences was _the Doctor_.

Before Rose left that evening, Alex stopped her and asked to talk privately. Rose inwardly groaned, realizing that she had not escaped the hard questions after all, and followed her sister upstairs. They went to Alex's room and sat cross legged on her bed, facing each other. For the first minute, Alex was very quiet, staring at her hands, making Rose's curiosity increase.

"Is something wrong?" Rose finally asked, surprised that Alex hadn't dived into an interrogation.

"'I'm not exactly sure." Alex looked up with a slight frown. "I don't know why, but I wanted to talk to you about this before I told anyone else. It felt like the right thing to do."

Alex reached across to her bedside table and pulled out a notebook. "I have started writing down my dreams. They have been really weird for a few months now; I didn't want to forget what I dreamed about so I write them all down. Here," she handed Rose the book.

Opening the book, Rose read some of the passages and looked at the eerily familiar drawings of monsters Alex shouldn't know about, people her sister had never met, and a Police Box that didn't even exist in this universe. Here heart constricted.

"You dreamt of these?!" Rose said, breath hitching and worry flashing in her eyes, "How?"

"What do you mean how? I just fall asleep and dream that's it. At first I thought my dreams were weird cause Mum has decided to cook more lately, but then I figured it wasn't likely she was putting crazy hallucinogens into our meals, least not on purpose I suppose."

"Alex," Rose set the book down, not looking amused, "These aren't dreams, they are memories."

"Memories?" Alex looked skeptical, "But everything I dream is so incredibly impossible, and anyway, how can those be memories, they aren't mine and I don't know how I could have anyone else's memories."

"You're right, they aren't your memories," Rose looked back at the book, a sad expression on her face, "they are mine."

Alex started at Rose. "What?"

"But how?" Rose continued, "How are you dreaming about my memories? That shouldn't be possible!"

"Who are you Rose?" Alex said, concern and fear in her eyes. "You work for an agency that battles aliens, you come from another universe and, from what I have dreamed of, you have done and seen things that shouldn't be possible. Who are you?"

"Alex," Rose began, somewhat tentatively, "I am and always will be, first and foremost, your sister. You know me; the Rose you have grown up with hasn't gone anywhere. I know I have lied to you about a lot of things, but I didn't want too, it was a safety precaution. My line of work is dangerous and I want my family safe. As for the parallel universe, just like Mum said, we were always going to tell you and Tony, we just hadn't figured out when would be best to do it."

"Okay," Alex said, "but these memories of yours…Were you going to tell us about them?"

"No." Rose stated, looking Alex in the eyes, "I always shared as much as I could. When you and Tony were little, I would tell you 'made up' stories about time travel and saving planets, all those stories were real, but I never planned on telling you everything."

"Why not?" Alex felt hurt by that, "we are family, you should be able to share everything with us."

"I know Alex," Rose gave her a small, sad smile, "but you need to understand, those memories hurt."

"Would you please tell me now?" Alex looked at Rose, seeing the pain that the memories were causing her, "please…I want to know."

"Alex…" Rose began.

"Who is the Doctor?" Alex interrupted.

Tears pricked at Rose's eyes at the mention of the Doctor. _Stupid,_ Rose thought,_ it has been years, you are never going to see him again. Mum's right, it's time to move on._ _Then why can't I? _

Rose looked at her sister and realized that it was time, Alex deserved to know, and maybe sharing all of her memories would help them figure out how Alex was dreaming about them. Maybe it would help heal her heart some too.

Taking a shaky breath, Rose began her long tale of a man in a magical blue box, who took her away from a mundane life, showed her the stars, and stole her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who**

* * *

Alex was in class, about to get up and give the most boring presentation of her life. The whole report was completely made up, but unlike normal made up stories, this one was made to be more believable than the true one.

Rose had told her everything. It was one of the best stories Alex had ever heard, full of adventure and romance. Rose had stayed almost the entire night sharing her story, and when she left to go back to her flat, she left with a promise of finding out how their minds were connected.

Now, whenever Alex had a crazy dream, they made more sense to her. She began to realize how much her sister was hurting. Not just because of her knowledge of what Rose had gone through, but in Alex's dreams, she felt whatever Rose had been feeling at the time, and it always left her with feeling lost and alone.

Every day, Rose would send Alex a report of her research. Not much was happening. So far, they both thought it was connected to when Rose's eyes turned golden. This had Rose worried; she told Alex that it was part of when she had consumed the time vortex. It should have killed her, but Bad Wolf had made her somewhat immortal instead. She was still prone to injury, but so far, Rose thought she was incapable of dying. Not to mention, she didn't seem to age either.

"It's not as awesome as you seem to think," Rose had argued when Alex asked if she could be immortal too, "think about what my life will be like in a hundred years. Everyone I know and love right now will be dead, and as far as I know, I'll be the exact same as I am now."

"That's why you need the Doctor," Alex responded, "then you won't be alone."

Rose had only given Alex a small smile at that.

"There has to be a way." Alex pressed.

"I don't think there is," Rose responded, "I have tried to come up with something, but it has been so long now, and if the Doctor couldn't find a way, then I sure as hell won't be able too. Anyway, finding out how we are sharing thoughts and memories is more important right now."

Now, instead of wowing her class with her epic family history, Alex was droning on about the most boring things she could think up. Some classmates had fallen asleep, some stared off into space, and others were doodling on the desks. Not one was paying attention to her, even Mrs. Anesly looked bored.

Alex decided to wrap up her speech so that she didn't kill anyone, then suddenly, a sharp pain tore through her stomach. She doubled over in pain with a gasp. Mrs. Anesly jumped up, "Alex? Are you alright?" She said with worry.

"Y-yeah…I think so….ARGH!" She cried, falling to the floor. The whole class was paying attention now.

* * *

Rose was out on a rather disturbing mission with her partner, Patricia Simmons. They had had been sent to look into a bizarre murder where the victim had his eyes pulled out and replaced by some kind of round, metallic object. The police had reported that the metal was of unknown origin, and that the victim's eyes had been roughly scooped out.

Torchwood database had a file on a species that used eyes in a sort of ritualistic coming of age ceremony for the males of the species. They were called Janglofans, and they would seal the eyes of their victims with a metal from their home world as a sign of thanks to the 'donor'.

The two women had tracked the Janglofans to their hideout, near the outskirts of London. They had found a deep hole to reside in in an abandoned construction zone.

They had gone in with the hope of some kind of negotiation, but were attacked almost immediately.

Rose took a knife to her stomach, pulling Simmons out of the way so that she wouldn't be injured. Rose took the knife knowing that she would be able to bounce back a lot faster than her partner.

Pain flooded her body. Simmons was calling for backup on the radio and trying to pull Rose out of the area. Almost as soon as she had felt it, the pain started to subside. She shut her eyes, trying to concentrate. _It's too soon _she thought, _I can't be healing yet_, _it makes no sense._ Then she passed out and slipped into a dream like state.

_Why am I in a classroom_? _Isn't that Alex's teacher? Everyone is looking at me…why?_

Rose woke up with a jolt. Looking around, she saw that she was back in Torchwood; Simmons was sitting next to her bed.

"Hey," She said, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, a little confused though. You alright?" Rose asked.

Simmons laughed, "I'm not the one who was stabbed. Thanks for that by the way, I own you."

"Not at all," Rose smiled, "you got me out of there, I think we are good. Is the mission complete?"

"Yeah, once I transported us back here, I informed control about what happened. They sent in a large team to clear up the Janglofans, it's all done. What are you doing?" Simmons tried to stop Rose as she sat up. "You need to rest!"

"No, I don't, see, I'm perfectly fine now."

"You are something Rose Tyler, you know that?"

"I just have a funny feeling; there is something I need to check."

"You sure you are alright? You really should take it easy, even with your superhuman skills."

"Thanks Patty, but I'll be fine." Rose headed to her office and grabbed her phone, noticing several voice messages from her mum.

She dialed her mum's mobile. "Mum?"

"Oh Rose, come quick, its Alex, we are at the hospital, hurry Rose!"

"What happened?"

"Just come sweetheart, and hurry!"

"I'm on my way." Rose grabbed her keys and flew out the door. She had known Alex would be in trouble. Her dream of being in Alex's classroom, she hadn't just dreamed it, she had felt it. If she could feel what was happening to Alex, maybe Alex felt when Rose was stabbed. _What is going on?_


	14. Chapter 14

**So...I was considering discontinuing this story so that I could take the whole thing down and start over. I was rereading parts of it and I wasnt very happy with what I was reading. The story would be about the same, I just wanted to reword quite a lot of it. However, that would take an enormous amount of time, so I probably wont do that. I will however finish the story. I HATE it when people dont finish their stories, even if they dont think it is any good, someone might like it and want it to be completed. Anyway, I am a little low on ideas of where the story should go or how it should end, so we will see what happens. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who.**

* * *

It had started to rain. Not the pleasant, if somewhat dreary, drizzle that often showered Great Britain. No, this was a downpour, mirroring the turmoil that raged within Rose Tyler.

She was driving as fast as she could down the narrow lanes of the road. The sky had darkened due to the storm and she was frustrated with how long it was taking her to get to the hospital.

"Bugger Torchwood and their 'No, of course you can't use the transporters to get to the hospital' rule," she cursed under her breath. Alex was in trouble, her baby sister. Didn't they understand that?

Rose kept driving, mind going over any plausible explanations she could come up with. She usually hated driving in the rain, but this time, she was rather glad of it. The sound it made on her car drowned out the sound of her hammering heart.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rose found herself driving around the hospital, looking for a place to park. Luckily, her stressed out mood didn't have to turn into a bad mood; she found a place to park rather quickly.

She ran through the rain and through the sliding doors. The front desk quickly pointed her in the right direction, only giving her a few looks of disapproval for dripping on the floor. After getting lost only once in her search for her sister's room, Rose found herself being crushed by a Mum Hug.

Jackie sobbed into Rose's jacket, adding to the wetness. She was mumbling all sorts of things that Rose couldn't understand through the sobs.

Rose let her mum cry for only a few moments before pulling away and saying, "Mum, calm down, I need to know what happened."

Jackie sniffed, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. She always wore way too much makeup, and at the moment, it was all running furiously down her face. Seeing her mum's crazy face reminded Rose of something the Doctor had once said. At the time, Rose had acted offended, but now, maybe it was due to the stress and fear of Alex's condition, but now she found it rather funny.

_"Has your mum had her rabies shot?" The Doctor had asked in a casual, conversational type of tone. They had just left the Powell Estate. Rose had wanted to visit with her mum and the Doctor always obliged her, only somewhat begrudgingly. _

_"What?!" Rose had replied, not exactly sure what to say at that. "I know you're not real fond of her Doctor, but she is my Mum. Rabies? Seriously?"_

_The Doctor messed the back of his hair with his hand and looked sheepishly at Rose. "Weeell," he dragged out, "when she gets mad at me, she just looks a bit like an angry mama raccoon. Angry raccoons are terrifying, that's all."_

_"That all?" Rose said, incredulously._

_"Yeah…with the eyes and….uuh," he shuddered._

_"What? You that scared of Mum? She isn't even here right now!"_

_"I know, I just thought a scary thought! There is something far worse than an angry mama raccoon."_

_"And what would that be?" Rose was put out._

_"A wet, angry, mama raccoon. Imagine your mum…in the rain…scary."_

Rose had been so mad at him for insulting her mum, but standing there in the hospital with a wet, crying Jackie Tyler, Rose could kind of see it, in an endearing way.

Jackie stared at her as Rose gave a short and rather hysterical laugh. All of her emotions were tearing down on her at once and suddenly, instead of laughing, she was the one crying. Her Mum hugged her again until her tears stopped.

"Alright," said Rose, taking a deep breath and collecting herself. _Get a hold of yourself Rose_.

"She was stabbed," Jackie said quietly.

"What! How?"

"No one knows. She was in her classroom when it happened, no one was near her."

"Oh God." Rose saw the connection. "Mum, I…I think I know what happened to her."

"Then tell us," Pete had quietly stepped out into the hall.

"I should have seen this coming," Rose started to pace. "She had these dreams, dreams she shouldn't have. They were my memories, memories of the Doctor."

"How is that pos..." Pete began.

"I don't know!" Rose interrupted him. "Ever since she told me I have tried to come up with possible explanations, but I just don't know! I should have at least thought of the possibility that it might progress to where she could feel the same as me." She looked at her parents, guilt flooding her at their frightened faces. "I got stabbed, but Alex felt it, now she is the one suffering when it should be me."

"How can we help her? The doctors here are at a loss."

"I need to see her," Rose said, heading towards the door to Alex's room, "maybe I can figure out a way to help."

Before she made it to the door, it swung open and a nurse ran out. "I don't know what is happening to her, I have never seen anything like this before!" She was panicking, "I must get help."

Rose ran past the nurse and burst through the door, closely followed by her parents. They all froze at the sight of Alex.


End file.
